G1: Kissing You
by JEK623
Summary: Tina is with Artie; Mike is dating Brittany. But what happens when the two need to lean on eachother for protection, love, friendship and passion. And suffer through high school.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So This is late but, it's about Tike (Mike, Tina) in Season One. Their moments were shadowed but so.. My own fiction on their own secret romance in season one :D.. Tina's POV mostly. (BTW, Tina nor I, just to be clear, have never cut ourselves.)

Chapter One:

"Alright Guys. We have three new recruits, fresh from their win Friday night!" Mr. Schuester clapped and gave me a weird glance. Wait, was it 'cause I'm Asian or something? But I understood why in like five seconds as three of the football jocks limp in.

"Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang." Speaking of an Asian. He locked eyes with me and I kind of felt a shivering up my spine. Artie noticed and asked, "Tee, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," I said, smiling at Mike who smiled, when he hugged Brittany. So much for feeling noticed. I pull open a black sparkly mic protector, trying to keep my eyes locked on it. But I could feel someone breathing down my neck as I struggled to open the case.  
"Need some help?" A warm voice asked. The breath was warm and easy. "I don't n-n-need he-help," I stutter. OK, you all know I faked the stutter, but talking to a jock makes me nervous. Mike plucked it from my hand and popped the Velcro off with ease. I roll my eyes."Look, Mike-"

"Mikey-boo!" Brittany chortled. Santana, Matt, Quinn, Finn and Britt herself were all crowded in a corner, watching him.

"You were-" He said but I cut him off.

"It's okay. Brittany awaits." I deadpan, motioning toward them. He ignored my ironic voice and smiled at me and walked slowly away. I felt a tear form in my eye. But I swipe it away. Mercedes comes up behind me and says, "Got a crush on Other Asian?"

I trembled, "WHAT? NO!" I stand up and walk and sit in a chair lone across the room. Light, small tears start to form and fall. He must've been watching me or something because when he began to walk over and went to talk when I was close enough, I whispered, "Don't waste your time on me."

"But I want-" He began, but Santana one of Brittany's fellow Cheerios cut him off.

"MIKE! Stop wasting your time with THAT dork!" The Latina Cheerio yelled. He rolled his eyes at me, which I ignored. I hate being such a dork. Santana smirked at me as Brittany went up behind Mike, spun him around and kissed him. Hard and passionate. She pulled away and turned to me, obviously proud."Now you've learned that you can't hijack another's boyfriend." Utter confusion. I blink, "Repeat."

"Ohh." Mike and Matt chorused with Puck and Finn in tow.

"You heard me, Gothica," Brittany spit in my face. She actually spit in my face. I heard Mike catch a breath in his throat.

He coughed, "Britt, I think that's enough." He kissed her comfortingly and FINALLY Mr. Schuester began Glee Club. I silently cried. He only told her it was enough. He didn't defend me.

He ruined my happiness.

I was busy a couple days after that specific Glee Club practice, Mike came up to me as the rest of the club trickled out of the room. I caught a breath and pretended he wasn't there and leafed throughout the sheet music in my portfolio. "You own a portfolio of songs?" He laughed. Ignoring. IGNORE HIS HOTNESS, I told myself. And I succeeded until he took hold of my shoulders and spun me to him. I looked into his warm brown eyes and tried to keep my cool and not bawl like a baby.

"What?" I was calm.

"I know about, the other day," He sighed and went to continue but I cut him off, "You mean that your reputation got in the way of your thoughts?" I turn back to my bag. He brushed a comma of black hair off my eye.

"Well, I love the way you can be so mesmerizing," He flirted."And I love the way that is such a lie." I mumbled under my breath. He smirked. I turned to him again. "Don't waste your time, Chang." I zipped my bag and shouldered it. He moved some of my hair onto the other side of my neck. He kissed it menacingly.

"Don't even try it!" I laugh and shove him away. But he came back at me and whispered in my ear,

"You may think I give up, but I don't till I win." He planted his lips on mine gently, and I couldn't deny that it felt so wrong, but so right. His tongue traced my lower lip and soon, I was letting him pry open my mouth and he was sitting on a chair and settling me on his lap. He chewed my lip and I groaned a bit. He smiled into the kiss. Oh my gosh! I should be kissing Artie right now! Not the very beautiful Asian who's my ex best friend. I tear up slightly, and he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Mike!" cried Brittany. The Glee Club was beside her. Crap!

"BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Santana yelled. Brittany was crying her eyes out in the bathroom. Quinn looked sad for me, because just that afternoon, Finn had found out about her and Puck. Mercedes was trying to talk to me privately without Artie (who was heartbroken and tearing up himself) or Kurt to see. Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn were the only three who helped me not commit suicide throughout the whole next day, but one moment and all eyes were on me today.

I couldn't take it. So I slipped out of class to "go to the bathroom". Then I pulled out a paper clip, unwound it and slit my wrist. I start crying and whimpering as slit marks and blood patches began to form. Puck and Finn turned down the hall and I went to shove the paper clip in my pocket, but Puck saw the blood patches. He grabbed me and held me as if I were his own. "Get something to clean the wounds from her bag! Now!" He barked as Finn grabbed a roll of gauze from my bag. He also gave me my bottle of water and they poured it on the wound. He wove it around the small bloody area. I cried into Puck's shoulder and he soothed my hair and whispered calming words in my ear. Mike and the rest of the Glee clubbers surrounded us. Mike had a murderous look on his face (at least a bit) as he watched Puck hold me."Tina!" Kurt bent down and inspected my bloody wrists. "Tina, sweetheart, I am so sorry." Artie gasped. Mike had a simple tear rolling down his face. I felt my Razr vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the phone and could only make out

M. CHANG : I LOVE U. DESPITE B, I WANT U! & I'll get U! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Plz enjoy :D The two episodes I base this off of are in a different order :D.

Chapter 2: The Ballad.

A week after her cutting, Tina felt nervous as she entered Glee Club practice. BALLADS, was written on the board and Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee club turned to me mid-sentence. Brittany was holding Mike's hand and was about to kiss him. They all looked at me, Brittany irritated, the rest were sympathetic.  
"Tina, It's your turn to choose a partner." He said and I walked over to the hat propped on the piano. I grab a folded paper and pulled it open. I look at Schue and deadpanned, "Other Asian." Mike's brows knit. Brittany threw a fit.

"No re-picks!" Mr. Schue stated evenly. "The fate has CHOSEN!" Puck, Finn and Matt bellowed at her and she sat down rudely and it revealed she was ticked off. "Alright," Mr. Schue went to say, "Saved by the bell. Due on Friday." Today's Wednesday. Two full after school days, with Mike Chang. "So, practice after school?" Mike asked, enthusiasm oozing in his voice."Fine." I admit, feeling a bit excited.

Brittany was stalling Mike before he could set off for the choir room. I watched her, trying to act all innocent. But he believed it and continued to kiss her. I was too, GULP, irritated so I just went home. But all the texts had me sad for myself.

MIKE: Tee, where r u?... C'mon u just left me hanging?... I want u so bad. Finally, I was tired of seeing my phone keep lighting up, so I sent him a reply. T. COHEN-CHANG: MEET ME MY HOUSE IN 10 MIN. Ten minutes later, Mike knocked on my large bay window. I pop it open and let him slide in. "So, why'd you ditch?" He asked expectantly. He ran his finger up and down my arms, causing a tingling sensation trail where his finger was.

"Why do you think! You were all lovey-dovey with Brittany!" I whisper fiercely. My annoying younger sister was right down the hall.

He smirked, "You were jealous? Wow, I didn't think Tina Cohen-Chang would actually care?" He smiled. "You want the same now?" He was flirting again! When can't he? Oh my god, he was so.. NO! He can't.. You have Artie!But he was already leaning toward me, but I pulled away. "What do you think you're doing? You can't love Brittany AND me! Pick one!" He recoils in alarm. I look at him sadly.

"Tee, I love you and Britt, I can't choose. Gimme some time!" It was hard to refuse.

"You get till Friday, after our ballad." I tried acting professional but smiled when he kissed my temple simply."'Kay." He flirts and I smiled."Now our ballad " We decided to do a duet ballad (they think) of "Half of my heart" by John Mayer and Taylor Swift. After singing continuously for hours, they agree it's the best thing they could muster, and he fled to his car.

Today, today. Friday. But I got my answer first period, in Spanish II, Mike entered the room with Brittany hanging on his arm. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and glared daggers at his loving look to Brittany, who was smirking sideways at me. I mustered a happy grin back. I texted Artie then. I really just want this nightmare to be over. I glance at Artie, who is clearly still heartbroken, causing me to feel guilty. I put him through this. It's my fault. All I need is his forgiveness and everything will be back to normal.

Tina: A, I miss u. I am over MC. Plz 4give. Love, T

His reply was instant. Artie: T, I love you and we can put that ep. Behind us. KK? Love, A

I find Mike staring at me, when I look up. I grin happily, and delete his number from my phone. I smirk when I see UNKNOWN : 6, no, 16 NEW MSGS. I delete them and switch seats with Brittany so she can be closer to Mike; he looks so sad and his eyes are so empty. I feel guilty, but Artie was my first love and, first love forever, right? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I OWN NOTHING. And "Just A Dream" is a good song so I thought, what if, ya know ? Review and stuff! And enjoy!

Glee: Kissing You

Chapter Three:

"Hey Tina." Someone's voice drifts over to me from the other side of the hallway, "You are over Mike, right?" I nod at Brittany and hold up a huge box of Dots. I hold them up and she smiles at them. She grabs at them, but I hold them away from her. She pouts."If I'm forgiven." I say, and she hugs me, "Forgiven." I smile. Bribery can be fun sometimes. I pop open the tab for her and she begins chewing on them happily, "thank you."

"Sure." I smiled at her and waved bye and she waved back, "Later Britt."

His name was written all over my History notebook. I didn't notice that I dreamed about him so much in history, since that is one of the only classes we have together. I stare at the back of his head, at the coal color. Unlike mine, which is almost a jet-blue in the light. But anyway, I suddenly think of singing an amazing song for Glee Club. When I see Mr. Yuri is too into his lecture, I pull out my LYRICS notebook and flip through the pages to the N's for the artist. When I see the song, I start memorizing the lyrics when Mr. Yuri calls on me, "Tina?"

"Yeah Mr. Y?" I ask politely. "Are you taking your Ancient Greeks notes?" He looks suspicious.

"Of course Mr. Yuri." I grab my ballpoint pen that rolled along the desk and act as if I'm writing and he smiles and turns away from me to explain the logic to Brittany. I then look back at the song and mouthed the words till the bell rang and smiled. Glee Time!

"Mr. Schue?" I raise my hand and Puck and Finn look at me, "I was wondering, you know how you said this week's assignment was about how you've felt?" Smiling generously, he nods, "Well I have a song."

"Of course, Tina." He smiles at me and I motion Puck up here. I whisper the song in his ear and he nods smiling. He grabs his guitar and pic and begins playing. After a couple seconds, I start to sing:

"I was thinking bout you, thinkin bout me

Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will you come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only just a dream"

I continue singing, mesmerizing many eyes and ears. I begin a simple dance, meaning the same as the words and Puck circles me with his guitar, smiling at me.

"When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn,

Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it burn,

And I just hope you know that ya the only one I yearn for,

More and more I miss you, when will I learn,

Didn't give ya all my love, I guess now I got my payback,

Now I'm in the club thinking all about ya baby,

Hey, you were so easy to love,

But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough,

I'm going through it every time that I'm alone,

And now I'm missing, wishing you'd pick up the phone,

But you made the decision that ya wanted to move on,

Guess I was wrong.."

I repeat the chorus and end the song, only to meet thunderous applause. I realize I'd been looking back from Mike and Artie every verse. It doesn't seem noticeable to everyone else though, who are chattering about my performance. Puck and I bro-fist (or fist pound) and we both go to sit down. Alright, just letting you know, he doesn't like me. We've grown up together and he's never slushied me. But Mike has. And so has Finn and Matt. Well that's beside the point. And when Puck's mom and dad died, he and his little sister Jemma moved in with us. And his mom wanted him to date a Jewish girl. So dating was out of the question. Anyway, I can see Mike nuzzling Brittany's neck, her giggling at his touch. I feel remorse when I feel Puck lean down and say, "You are single again, right?"

I nod, "Uh-huh." He smiles deviously. "And you want Changster back, correct?" I turn and nod, confused how he knows so much about me, "And-" He puts on a girlish voice,

"BTW, I so totes read your diary?" I laugh at him. He smiles and points at Mike. I give him a small glance to find him staring at me.. Which makes me fake laugh harder. I turn around though and I see Puck leaning toward me. Uh-oh. He plants a gentle kiss on my forehead. "So, Tee. You wanna go to dinner or something tonight?" Everyone turned and he lightly nudged my chair with his Converse sneaker. "'Course, Noah." I wink at a smiling Rachel. "Anything for you." I turn to find an angry Mike, but luckily, Mr. Schuester continues class.

When the bell rings overhead, Puck stands up and grabs a hold of my hand. I squeeze his hand in thanks and we walk out and when we're out of sight of Mike and Brittany, we drop hands. "Thank you sooo much, Noah." I kiss him lightly on the mouth and he smiles when we pull away. "'Anything for you, Tee.'" There's his constipated sounding girl voice.

I poke him in the ribs, "Shut up!" and laugh. Puck is a good friend. (Maybe I'll keep "rewarding" him if he does his job good.) I smile to myself at that.

"Thanks anyway for today. I mean, I know it'll make Quinn and Mike jealous." He nods a bit confused. I ignore it and head to my locker for Pre-Calc. I really don't understand the logic to Pre-Calc but I do it anyway and still remain with a B-minus. Which is jacked-up, because Ms. Leon picks favorites. So I "forget" my text and just head to class. I slip in while Ms. L is chatting on the phone and all my classmates are chatting like normal.

I see Puck and sit down beside him at our table, edging my chair super-close to his. He grins as Mike comes in with Brittany. Mike drops her hand and comes over, it sounded like he was going to say something like, 'I thought we-' but I cut him off, "No." Puck grabs a hold of my gloved hand and squeezes it. Mike glares.

Puck kisses me right then. I am so frazzled I kiss him back, slipping my tongue inside his mouth. He's actually really good at this. Acting, I mean. And kissing. He's amazing at that! He softly nibbles my lip and I moan inside his mouth, only to make him grin.

"Puckerman! Cohen-Chang!" calls Ms. Leon, starting class. I get my tongue out of his mouth and he squeezes my arm. I grin and grab a piece of stray paper.

(A/N: Messages. Tina, PUCK.)

Wanna write a song? Since u live my place & all .

SURE MAYBE... MAKEOUT A BIT

I have rewarded u 2 much :D

SURE,TEE 3

One sec Leon's looking

KAY, LUV.

Nice nickname. U R more like.. Ya know

WAT?

The player. The heartthrob heartbreak [they both suit you]

TEE, YOU KNOW ME. I AM NOT LIKE THAT & I WOULD NEVER HURT U. OR Q & BERRY. REALLY DA GLEEKZ BUT MOSTLY U.

Puck. That is the sweetest thing I ever heard. Phone's buzzin' one sec.

ALRIGHT, LUV.

Tina pulls out her black iPhone 5 and clicks VIEW TXT only to find it from Mike. She was about to close it when something caught her eye. It was a picture on notebook paper. Of a heart with Tina + Mike in the center. Tina scrolled down.

[Pic.] Can't stop thinking about you. Tee, you've known Puckerman for a long time & a lot of ppl guessed u'd start d8ting. But I thought what we had was irresistible. Meet me in the choir room. Just wanna talk. Don't leave your guard up. Wanna friend U,

:D Chang-squared :D

Tina to Mike

I know you. I know you like me, but I love U both. Puck is really sweet and caring, & I've been treated like dirt, and U go back 2 Britt like its nothing. I'll meet U, but don't try anything funny.

Alright luv, was his reply and when Ms. L wasn't looking, stole a kiss from Puck. He grinned. "Hey, Noah." He stiffens but relaxes as I put my hand on his arm, "I have an English paper to finish, itll take about an hour. So I'll see you at home, right?"

"'Course." I grin and kiss his cheek. "Thanks."

A/N: WHAT WILL HAPPEN?  



End file.
